


【all南】创伤结构 01

by Kuudo



Category: all囡
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 08:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuudo/pseuds/Kuudo
Summary: 陌生的春天





	【all南】创伤结构 01

Live Aid 1985轰动世界15年后，周震南才从母体桎梏中脱身，得以睁开眼睛看看这个光怪陆离的世界。母亲走得早，那年是水灾，母亲曾在剧团里跳白蛇，舞姿婀娜，眉目多情。在残留的影像中他看见母亲挺着七八月的肚子，二十七岁的面容垂垂老矣。那是我，他抚摸，一肚子雷声、雨，哗啦啦地从阴道里流下来，像一滩血洪。蜷缩，凝聚。他抚摸自己瘪瘪的肚子，这样的身体，灌满了精，又会流出什么？

他是条尚且温热的小蛇，正学着如何将血液一点点变冷、变薄。人人都说他漂亮，他长一双细长的柳叶眼，小巧的五官托在一张莹润的脸上，稚气未脱，笑起来会显得娇憨，不笑时是尊雪面玉像。托翟潇闻的福，他的照片在美术学院快人手一份，那张黑白的、湮远的相片难分雌雄，是他一手搭在女式皮鞋上牵着绑带，很近地一抬眼。他从来没看见过自己眼睛睁这么大的时候，有点诡谲，有点荒唐。

话剧社的小学弟叫焉栩嘉，非典型罗密欧，前段时间从夏之光那里拿到周震南的电话号码，有时候会请人去搭戏，小学弟跟话剧社的女生不搭。那出还是梁祝转世，劳斯莱斯，周震南身量纤细，寻常女生的戏装也能穿下，只是抬手弓腰时使转不过来，圆鼓鼓的两瓣包在窄裙里头，竟然也是丰股肥臀。焉栩嘉故意把稿纸丢到了地上，看他伏身去捡时不住地并腿，他想周震南本不会害怕，他的照片是美术学院男生出过精的春床。那一只手就从腿缝间强硬地挤过去，他说学长这里有好东西，我知道。

周震南把稿纸掐出一个又一个指甲印，“从此不敢看观音”，他将它们揉了、捏了，塞回到焉栩嘉衣领里。

夏之光是院篮球队的主力，他打篮球时什么人在眼前晃都不好使，周震南抱臂站在球框底下看，圆鼓鼓的肌肉线条，生命、生活。他想起十五六岁的时候，细雨天黑胶伞，两个人差不多就这么垂死。夏之光出生在一片光明里，他的继父沉河而死，闷热夏季，发臭的尸体会跟着上涨的河水不断上升，直到靠岸。他还有更多的继父，更多的酒瓶，只有一个周震南。

不要死在夏天，不要死在下雨的时节。周震南听了这劝告，他从护城河边城墙上退下来，沿着淡水河和指示牌回学校，天黑下来他就找不到方位，涂鸦墙上以前是曼德拉像，和《hustler》那张露出边角阴毛的条纹旗三角裤的封面，夏之光的自行车没有月亮大的照明灯，贴身裁剪一个清脆响亮如铜铃的吻。

他们会在废置的教室做爱，或者地铁一站外的开在情人大道上的遍地的小旅馆，消磨完意志，消磨一打又一打的避孕套，像个仪式，暴烈有声。夏之光性欲极重，嵌在穴内的阳具蓬勃饱满，夏日的精，抓着周震南的手用黑笔在纸上写好的“一”上长长地拉下一道，“十次。”喜欢你。他用力往里头撞，将周震南的耳垂咬在嘴里，喜欢你，要做十次一百次。通通射干净，流干净，一滴也不能剩。

那寻常人看来怪异的畸形的身体是他的洛丽塔之岛，第一次肉搏时他对那白软的肉户还心生恐惧，后来恨不得时时刻刻把阴茎塞到周震南的洞里去，他记恨任何代替他紧挨着周震南的东西，记恨他的内裤，记恨他的上衣和长裤。他不知道为什么自己会这样上瘾，他翻找过网页上那些照片，觉得他们和周震南都不一样，那些阴户，或者通俗来说，那些逼，和周震南的不一样，他总觉得他的看着又小又软，就像他本人一样乖、甜、软红，他一整夜都在温习周震南留给他的柔腻腻的感觉。

篮球从他身边擦过，夏之光看见他撅起的嘴，他在暮色四合里将周震南按在灌木丛边啃他的锁骨，啃他总是红红的嘴巴。你怎么这么娇气，你几岁了，你是小女生吗。周震南直直地盯着他，在操场上透来的灯光里他的眼睛比黑夜明亮一些。我不是人。他说。夏之光觉得他生气了，于是他说不管你是什么我都很喜欢你，喜欢舔你，喜欢插你的逼。他觉得周震南简直是这个世界上最美最好的人，他不是一个女人，没有肿大的乳房，只有两粒小小的粉粉的乳尖，他不是一个男人，他的下体是量身定做的容器，他简直是这个世界上最完美的人，可以享用、收获、播种，不在乎是否开花结果，没有收成，没有明天。

夏之光把他带到教室里，将他下身剥光了，开一扇窗户透光，周震南的阴户肿肿的，先被他吸喷过一次，瘫软地扶着桌子，因为他从背后抱过来，只能被动地靠着桌角，阴蒂被撞得骚红发痛。我好久没干过你的逼。夏之光说，他掰开他的两瓣肉臀，将脸埋进去。我要先把你舔骚了。周震南岔开腿让他舔，他希望他能舔很深，包住那朵肉花嚼他。舔爽了没有？夏之光的声音闷在里头像活死人闷在棺材里头，周震南贴着窗户说，爽了，舔我，舔我的逼。他的气息扑在玻璃面上有一层好轻好轻的水汽，好像玻璃也动情。

夏之光不喜欢射在里面，想到要吃自己的精，就吃不出周震南原本的味道，红是糜烂的、迷醉的，他身上有香和阴户里软红的一点腥骚。他把周震南干软了，瘫在桌子上垂着胳膊仰着脑袋，脸都涨红了，于是托起他的脑袋像手里一尊玉像，亵渎他，解释他。四十九张桌子纹丝不动，只他身下那一张天崩地裂，雨、雷声。依稀间好像听见雷声里有什么，但是探头过去，周震南又始终没说什么。

嗯，我也喜欢你，一直喜欢你。自作主张地对话着。

周震南平日也回家，他本来就不方便住校，在外面租了一间房子和继母的儿子一起住。夏之光翘了实验室值班送他到楼下，姚琛刚好也到，站在门口向周震南招手等他一同上楼。两人告别时搂在一起接吻，漫长清醒梦。要不是他在，我就要操你了。夏之光说。周震南闭着眼睛仰起小脸，他喘气细细的，夏之光做得太狠，他此时此刻浑身仍痛着，绞着那点残薄的快感阴道痉挛抽搐，好像自己就是一件创伤结构。

姚琛到他家时已经是大学生了，周震南高三整天和夏之光做爱、鬼混，功课大半都托了姚琛帮忙。夏之光不知道，或许他知道但装作不知道，周震南会给姚琛酬劳。他早就会自慰，姚琛会用手指插他的穴，他们一起在那朵肉花里进出，不知道背德和高潮哪个快感更甚，抑或是同样的东西。

姚琛的手指稳稳地停住不动，已经是第四根烟。他几乎不吸，一大截一大截灰落在路灯照不出的一小块地面上，他看着周震南走过来，觉得他走路姿势也摇摇晃晃，蛇行。周震南很白，冷薄的白，太细腻的皮，一根烟烧一个伤疤，他像一张上乘的宣纸浸湿。烟出。软搭在姚琛的手臂。他只觉得他更白了，白得不像话，白得瘆人。

他把你操得路都走不动了。他说。周震南轻轻弯起嘴角，好像听了一个甜美的笑话。

住301号，从二楼的楼梯间开始，姚琛的手绕到他的腿弯将他抱起，周震南嘴里咬着钥匙，锈透析到他血液里，他的手颤抖着开门，试了一次、两次、三次、七次。错了，不是那把钥匙。周震南依靠着他点头，他像一只幼崽四肢紧紧地抱住衣物，抱住人，感到姚琛顶在他小腹的东西快要顶破那几层布料，总会有那么一天他将自己钉穿。姚琛把钥匙捅进了锁里，把他按在门板上，他看见灰蓝色的薄雾沾染在姚琛的头发上，直到他抬起手来去捏他的发尖，姚琛才看见他的手上有一圈圈绷带，将细幼的手腕紧紧缠住。他顺着周震南的乳头，肋骨，腹部一直往下摸，问他，要不要进去？很小声，像情人低语。周震南摇头，但已经合拢了腿夹住他的手，他又说的是，要进去，要进去。陌生而熟悉的哥哥将手指捅进他的阴道，每晚他都会插进那朵肉花，让他习惯，让他碰到他就自动开放，然后高潮，然后高潮，然后高潮。

好湿。他甚至没有碰他，他将他丢置在一张宇宙大的沙发上，他说他全是水，全是别的男人的东西，周震南冷眼看着他在房间里逡巡走动，他不会去清洗干净，因为姚琛还是要来抱他，要来吻他，他跪在他身前小心翼翼地拢着菩萨，肉与肉之间的膈膜，肉与肉的热气暖暖地吹在他的手臂上，他喜欢看姚琛束手无策的模样。

他有一个秘密。其实他死在十五岁，死因是吃掉一只蝴蝶。灰房子后头是一条河，他背对着姚琛跪趴在沙发上，将睡裙一直撩到腰间，光滑裸露，姚琛一边百无聊赖地按着遥控器，一边用手指来回插他的穴，他感到，上上下下里里外外流不干，他咬着嘴唇忍耐着被插穴的快感，听见河水哗哗流动的声音。他自己也去摸，好湿。涨潮了，他说。

小囡，囡囡。姚琛从爸爸口中得知他的小名，他一直这样叫他。夏之光叫他什么，叫他是一株小小水草，不是一个男孩，不是一个女孩，不是隔壁班的男同学，不是旅馆外地面上的周小姐。后来他看到书上写，我的初恋是一个男孩，于是我变成了一个女孩。如果非要是，那么他是。他的初恋也可以是一株水草，他的初恋，一颗婴儿的头颅，一副绞刑架，一袋指交手套。那么他是死神。他是死神的女儿。

姚琛坐在沙发上抱他在怀里，让他窄小的备受侵残的阴道吞下肿胀的阴茎，他的泪花很漂亮，姚琛说囡囡真漂亮，而照相机里他们交合的地方一团模糊，看不出漂亮。姚琛将手机屏幕放在他眼前，周震南被操干得头脑发晕，眯着眼睛什么也看不清。

“怎么了嘛，你、你给我读......”

姚琛一只手臂就把他圈在怀里按住，他读的时候动腰动得慢，磨得周震南难受，扶着他的肩上下起伏着将他吞咬得很紧很紧。姚琛说，我在网上认识个人，我把你的照片发给他，他说你很漂亮，他说想干你，想看你下面湿了的样子。周震南茫然地偏转头，似乎不相信。他给他看，紫红的阳具粗大，直挺挺地杵在眼前，陌生欲求直白坦然。他的脸在电子屏的白光中幼软，湿透了。姚琛将他抱起放在沙发上，轻轻咔擦一声，他觉得自己有什么东西被一刀剪掉了，但他不觉得痛，好像他生下来就是被裁剪过的，空洞需要修补。

那是一团模糊，濡湿的肉户在精水的滋润下烂红，白胖，他看不出这东西有多美味，有多漂亮，但每个人都夸他好，夸他美，好像他是天上的小星星，是一轮银月亮。那个人说漂亮，被干熟了的，真漂亮，好想舔舔他的逼，插满他。周震南盯着看，他看那个人发过来的话，那些文字甚至比阳具更有力量，他想，这个人甚至没有见过我。

但他在操他。他用不疲惫的金阳具射遍了周震南的全身，让他感到，自己的穴不是自己拥有，而被言语使用，被占满，被千千万万种诉求保佑。

他迷恋上这种陌生的刺激。他睡在黑色的枕头和床铺间，白幼的脸蛋深深陷落，那个灰白色的头像在跳动，他看到僧人自焚，他知道他说的每句话都具有不确定性。他想念被进入的感觉，即使是虚构的爱慕者也能让他宽恕自己，他将手探下去，濡湿的密谷安静地阖上了，他感到下体突突地跳动着，忍不住揉起来，把溢出来的淫水蹭到被面上去，断续地干，断续地湿，每一次都是新的性冲动。

早些睡，睡饱饱，明早上把你干醒好不好？

周震南抿着嘴唇，手指头按在那行字上，狠狠地盯。“再多说两句.......”

好，他说。南南侧着睡吧，我会从后面插你，不拔出来，一直塞在里面，南南做梦会梦到。

好。周震南按掉手机，将发烫的屏幕贴在脸上，愣愣地盯着衣柜门，天花板，开花看河的窗台，他莫名想到夏之光。他仍然喜欢他，也喜欢被插入的感觉，他侧身躺着，一条嫩生生的腿从被单间滑出，上下磨蹭着，将那种温吞的快感缓慢延长。然后他做梦。梦见阳具，没有头颅，赤裸的阳具插在他的穴里，有生命，有力量，他摸着肚子，摸着交合之处，感觉被充实、被缝补。


End file.
